The Sins Of The Young Souls
by Ryuzaki Uchida
Summary: (#RetodeFanficsLL) Se han preguntado a donde vamos al morir pues aqui lo averiguaran acompañennos a una aventura al Café King Rochester donde nuestros queridos jueces juzgaran que alma es lo suficientemente buena y digna para escapar del tentador filo de la espada de la muerte o por el contrario caer en una espiral de desesperacion o redimirse en el camino del bien.


**-N/A:**

 **-** **Disclaimer:Love Live pertenece a su creadora Sakurako Kimino y a ASCII media works y Sunrise.**

 **-Esta Historia participa en el reto de "Entre el café y el aroma de una maid" del fandom de Love Live y Love Live Sunshine Latino**

 **-Esta Historia toma como base de inspiración el anime de Death Parade**

 **-Ante lo leído arriba inevitablemente advierto que se verán las muertes de varias de las chicas,lo digo para evitarme problemas con algunos,sin mas disfruten de la historia.**

 **-La Apariencia Física de Honoka es de una mujer adulta de 27 años bastante joven y hermosa que viste un uniforme de mayordomo, por otro lado Eli en esta historia es un chico de 23 años de 1.87 bastante guapo y agraciado y al igual que Honoka viste un uniforme de mayordomo**

 **-No siendo mas espero que disfruten de esta historia.**

 **The Sins Of Young Souls**

En un lugar en un plano existencial diferente al nuestro alejado de cualquier concepto religioso o terrenal existía una especie de bar o café llamadlo como prefieras y la persona encargada de atender dicho lugar era una chica llamada Honoka y un chico llamado Eli los dos se encargaban de recibir y juzgar las almas de aquellos que llegaban allí en un juego escogido al azar y el nombre del café eran King Rochester.

En este lugar podían recibir la capacidad de revivir los sucesos que las condujeron a esas acciones, si se lograban redimir y expiar sus pecados volverían a la vida de nuevo sin tener ningún recuerdo de lo ocurrido por el contrario si lo intentaban y fallaban pero habían cumplido con arrepentirse podrían subir al cielo, por otro lado los que sacaban lo mas oscuro y peor de su ser terminaban por caer en la locura.

Así que desde aquí empieza esta historia, la puerta del café se abrió mostrando como una chica de aproximadamente 22 años de cabellera azul y ojos miel entraba en el lugar sin saber muy bien donde estaba le pidió ayuda a Eli y Honoka presentándose a si misma como Sonoda Umi, Honoka le dijo a Eli que fuera a hacerle un cappuccino mientras que se quedaba hablando con la chica.

-Entonces dime como una chica tan elegante y refinada como tu acabo aquí en mi café? –le pregunto Honoka-

-Veras mi vida no siempre fue fácil mis padres eran muy controladores desde que era una niña y como venia de una familia tradicional hicieron un matrimonio arreglado el chico no era mala persona ni nada de eso, pero aun así como dicen no todo lo bueno dura para siempre.. –termino de decir Umi-

Umi empezó a contarle que sus padres venían de un milenario clan que en el pasado habían sido Samuráis y mas hacia delante gente de mucho respeto y poder por lo que siempre fueron duros con ella, pensando que su destino estaba sellado cuando sus padres la casaron con aquel chico llamado Pierce pero fue todo lo contrario fue una puerta hacia la libertad para ella pues eran una pareja muy feliz al punto de que tuvieron 4 hijos todo parecía perfecto y hasta una pensaría que vivirían una larga vida pero un día mientras que la pareja venia de una fiesta.

En la carretera de vuelta a su hogar un camión descontrolado se salió de su carril y embistió el auto dejándolo casi destruido por sorprendente que pareciera ambos habían quedado vivos pero muy graves, los paramédicos habían llegado llevándose a la pareja al hospital donde habían estabilizado a su esposo pero ella era otra historia, pues por mas de que la hubieran estabilizado la vida se le estaba escapando del cuerpo.

El ambiente del lugar cambio, la puerta del café desaparecéosla barra del café y las mesas quedaron en el centro y a su alrededor la nada absoluta es como si solo existiese el café y lo demás hubiese sido borrado de la existencia, Umi podía sentir un frio aterrador y espectral que le calaba los huesos pero aun así siguió tomando de su café y escucho como esta chica mayor que ella llamada Honoka le iba a decir algo.

Honoka con una expresión fría pero a la vez apacible le miro y le dijo

-Te gustaría volver y hacer todo de nuevo, ya sabes volver a hacer tu vida que tus padres no fueran tan controladores y metidos en lo que no les incumbe, serias capaz de darles una lección por hacer que su única hija tuviera un matrimonio arreglado? –Dijo Honoka de forma seria y tajante-

-No no entendió lo que quieres decir… -dijo Umi con cierta confusión y miedo en sus palabras-

-El nombre es Honoka y quiero decir, si tuvieras la oportunidad dejarías toda tu vida atrás y vivirías todo de nuevo para tener una mejor vida y corregir los errores e impedir que cosas como las que le pasaron a ti y tu esposo ocurran? –Dijo Honoka-

-Para serle sincera Honoka-san no cambiaria nada de mi vida en verdad, si es cierto que mis padres eran estrictos en sus métodos de crianza pero aun asi se enamoraron y yo soy prueba de ese amor, me educaron para ser una buena hija pero por culpa del líder de mi familia ellos tuvieron que dejar de ser tan amables y ser mas duros y fríos conmigo, aun así tal y como ya lo dije conocí a Pierce y me enamore de el perdidamente.

Conocí muchos lugares del mundo y viví muchas experiencias y tuve la mejor bendición que alguien puede tener que es formar una familia así que no, no me arrepiento de nada en mi vida y no volvería en el tiempo para remediar las cosas que no salieron como quería-Termino de decir Umi con total seguridad y firmeza-

-Muy bien señorita Sonoda se ha ganado la oportunidad de elegir una de estas dos opciones, la primera es en terminar con su vida e ir con el creador pues le tiene un buen lugar asegurado allí arriba o la segunda es volver y seguir viviendo su vida hasta el final sin ningún arrepentimiento de nada, así que entonces que decide? –Honoka le miro seriamente como un juez y a la vez como un verdugo-

-Si me es posible quiero volver con mi familia y hacer que ellos tengan una nueva vida y por que no envejecer con mi querido esposo también pues no puedo pedir una mejor vida que la que se puede tener con aquellos que amas –le dijo Umi-

-Esta bien Sonoda-san le deseo suerte en su vida siga por esa puerta y todo volverá a la normalidad, tranquila no es ningún truco así será se lo aseguro tiene mi palabra- le dijo Honoka-

Después de eso Umi hizo una seña despidiéndose y cruzando por la puerta una luz blanca la encegueció y todo se hizo negro, al despertar vio como sus dos hijos y sus dos hijas le abrazaban llorando al igual que su lastimado esposo y ella los abrazo también como pudo diciéndoles que jamás los dejaría por nada del mundo, Honoka y Eli observaban esto desde el televisor que tenían en la barra del café.

-Lo ves lo sabia esa chica era fuerte, pura y determinada y con una buena vida aun sabiendo lo cruel y mundano que es el mundo de los humanos, tiene mis respetos preferir seguir con su vida a repetirlo todo eso muestra que aun después de no haber tenido la opción de elegir su camino ella pudo seguir adelante y llevar una vida de ensueño, ahora deberás pagarme lo que me debes Honoka.. –Le dijo Eli a Honoka-

-Maldición…pero bueno una apuesta es una apuesta y ganaste de manera justa así que toma- -Honoka le entrego una cajetilla llena de cigarrillos y una botella de Vodka al chico rubio-

-Te lo agradezco Honoka-chan, ahora quien es el siguiente cliente? –pregunto el chico rubio con cierta duda-

-Según lo que me dijo la jefe no debería tardar en llegar y cruzar por esa puerta exactamente en….

Y Honoka no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras pues cruzando la puerta venia una pareja de dos chicas que parecían de secundaria o preparatoria tenían sus uniformes un poco sucios y magullados y tenían vendas en sus brazos y piernas, una de las chicas era de cabello negro atado en dos coletas tenia un ojo rojo y el otro estaba cubierto por un parche negro tendría alrededor de 17 años y se le veía claramente enojada.

Por otro lado la otra chica era de cabello rojo y ojos morados tenia una venda en su mejilla izquierda vestía el mismo uniforme que la otra y tenia una figura tan agraciada para su edad que nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que aquella chiquilla tenia 15 años, esta estaba se encontraba indiferente a la situación en la que estaba metida con la otra chica.

Las dos chicas no tenían recuerdos de lo que hubiese pasado antes y no sabían ni como habían acabado en ese café que por el estilo que tenia parecía de la época victoriana, aun así se impresionaron de lo grande que era y escucharon como una voz les llamaba al mirar al frente se encontraron con un alto y guapo chico rubio de ojos azules que les invitaba a pasar a la barra mientras le preguntaba a ambas jóvenes que tipo de café deseaban.

La chica pelirroja identificada como Nishikino Maki pidió un mocha y empezó a beberlo mientras que la otra conocida como Yazawa Nico aun no muy convencida de lo que pasaba decidió pedir un café con leche una elección simple pero agradable para ella, así que después de que ambas terminaron de degustar tan exquisito café le preguntaron a Eli que para que era este lugar.

Eli solo les dijo que jugarían un juego y que apostarían sus vidas en este y que no podían irse hasta no terminar el juego y nada mas, eso asusto a las chicas quienes creyendo que el pelirrubio estaba loco decidieron salir por la puerta pero esta no abría a lo que Nico se salió de quicio insultando al chico el cual fue indiferente a las ofensas y Nico le dijo que de ser el caso le atacarían a lo que el rubio señalo que seria mala idea.

La parte de atrás de la barra donde se hacían los cafés se abrió mostrando un lugar negro del que yacían colgados figuras humanoides que al verlas mas de cerca hicieron vomitar a Maki y hacer que Nico se quedara paralizada pues claramente esos eran cadáveres de personas y para ser sincera ella no quería terminar como ellos, así que Eli procedió a sacar la ruleta y cayo en un juego de preguntas.

Para las chicas se les hacia algo banal y fácil pero Eli les dijo que quien tuviera mas preguntas correctas sufriría dolor en diferentes partes del cuerpo, esto atemorizo a las chicas pero aun asi siguieron adelante, Nico fallo una pregunta que trataba sobre un antiguo héroe de su país y perdió puntos pero no le paso nada por el contrario Maki gano 20 puntos y de la nada cayo al suelo agarrándose el vientre pues le dolía mucho.

Nico se acerco a ver que le ocurría a su amiga a quien recientemente se le había declarado, pero al verla lastimada se enojo tratando de encarar a Eli sin miedo y este le dijo que asi era el juego a mayor puntaje peor se hacia el dolor por lo que lo mas lógico que pensó Nico es que debían perder las preguntas hasta que tuvieran 0 intentos de repetir alguna, ambas se habían lastimado en el proceso por las preguntas que habían acertado, y al final solo le quedaba un turno a Maki.

-Esto no puede estar pasando no puede ser verdad dime que no lo es Maki-chan? –Nico había perdido al parecer-

-Nico-chan, para por favor no sigas- -dijo Maki triste mientras que lloraba-

-Señorita Nishikino acompáñeme por aquí por favor- -Dijo Eli a la chica de cabellos rojos-

-Espera te iras aquí y me dejaras Maki-chan, acaso no significo nada para ti?-Dijo Nico-

Maki con el dolor en el alma y llorando sin que Nico la viera tomo una decisión para salvarla a ella pues solo una se podía salvar así que lo hizo se comporto de manera tosca e hiriente con ella para salvarla, pues creía que si alguien debía de renacer y vivir todo de nuevo era su novia y no ella.

Y así fue Nico sin creer lo que escuchaba se lanzo encolerizada a tratar de golpear a Maki pero fue detenida por unos hilos que habían salido de las mangas de Eli haciendo fuerza para evitar que Nico se soltara y golpeara a Maki, de la conmoción y el dolor de lo ocurrido Nico termino desmayándose, Maki le explico a Eli el porque lo había hecho y este entendió aun así ambos ya sabían que seria de Maki así que Eli las dirigió a la salida pero habían dos puertas en una entro Maki y en la otra Nico.

Encima de la puerta a la que había entrado Maki se veía una figura demoniaca de Shinigami y en la otra de Nico una figura de Izanagi sonriente, Nico tendría la oportunidad de reencarnar en una nueva vida y Maki quedaría vagando el limbo por quien sabe cuanto pero con la consciencia limpia de que había salvado a Nico ya nada mas importaba.

-Vaya Eli has hecho un gran trabajo quien lo diría no? –dijo Honoka-

-No fue fácil a decir verdad –confeso el rubio-

-Sabias que ella la de cabello rojo mentía no es así? –dijo Honoka-

-Así es, sin embargo me cuesta entender las emociones humanas es decir que la motivaría a perder su única oportunidad de volver para dársela a alguien mas.

–dijo a modo de pregunta Eli-

-Supongo que eso es lo que provoca aquella emoción humana que llaman amor les hace cometer estupideces y locuras pero bueno esas cosas a mi no me importan dejando eso de lado creo que la jefaza vendrá pronto así que alístate Eli

–dijo Honoka con cierta preocupación-

El ascensor bajo indicando que venia de el subterráneo del lugar y de su puerta salió Chika Takami la jefa y jueza de aquel lugar a ella le correspondían el juzgar que almas eran buenas o malas en basa a sus acciones y ver cuales merecían la reencarnación o la condena eterna pues solo se podía decidir el destino de las almas de los muertos al ver su verdadero ser dependiendo de si este era amor u odio se tomaba dicha decisión.

Pero Chika no venia sola pues estaba acompañada de una chica que parecía de preparatoria, era de largo cabello rojo carmesí, tenia ojos color miel, era bastante hermosa y vestía un abrigo rosado largo y unas medias largas negras con unas zapatillas negras, la chica fue presentada por Chika y les dijo a Honoka y Eli que ella seria su nueva asistente y su nombre era Riko.

Chika le indico a la pelirroja que Honoka y Eli serian sus nuevos compañeros y que ellos se encargarían de ella por ahora, mientras ella se iba de nuevo al ascensor con rumbo desconocido aunque probablemente iría a ese lugar a ver si toda iba bien y sobre la marcha.

Después de que Riko se presentara con la peli naranja y el rubio, Honoka le dijo que la siguiente pareja no tardaría en llegar y que ella debía de ayudarle a recibirlos para sorpresa de Riko y como si de magia se tratase una chica de cabello naranja corto apareció dormida sobre uno de los sofás del café y por la puerta entro una chica de cabello castaño tenia lentes y un uniforme de preparatoria y se le veía claramente confundida.

Pues la pobre no recordaba ni quien era o donde estaba y porque había terminado aquí, por otro lado la chica de cabello naranja y que también tenia un uniforme escolar estaba lentamente despertando de su sueño y lo primero que escucho fue como Honoka la llamaba haciéndola despertar, lo cual sobresalto a la chica, Honoka le pregunto su nombre y ella dijo que se llamaba Hoshizora Rin.

Entre Honoka y Riko dirigieron a las dos chicas a la barra haciendo que se sentaran en las sillas y les ofrecieron los diferentes tipos de café que allí vendían las dos chicas pidieron un macchiato y le preguntaron al chico y las otras dos de la barra que donde estaban o que era este lugar a lo que Eli tomo la palabra y dijo:

-Estan en el Café King Rochester,bienvenidas sean primero que todo no puedo responder a su pregunta de porque están aquí,y segundo que todo deben de participar en un juego donde apostaran sus vidas,el juego sera escogido al azar por esta ruleta asi que veremos que juego les tocara jugar señoritas. -Termino de decir con seriedad Eli-

Las dos chicas con un poco de miedo pero seguras de su decisión se dispusieron a jugar y el juego que les había tocado eran los bolos cada una tenia que tomar su bola y tener un marcando lleno de puntos dobles, triples o de chuza pues el que tuviera mas puntos ganaría el reto, cuando las chicas tomaron las bolas estas tenían corazones por dentro, Rin agarro la que tenia el corazón de aquella chica de cabello castaño.

En cuanto a la otra chica esta tan bien agarro la bola y sintió el nerviosismo y la calidez del corazón de Rin asi que ambas siguieron jugando y a su vez ambas iban recuperando recuerdos de lo sucedido antes de llegar aquí y así fue las dos iban con un puntaje casi parejo habiendo cometido unos pocos errores en una de esas lanzadas la chica de cabello castaño tuvo un recuerdo.

Como se despedía de esas chica llamada Rin para por desgracia no poder verla nunca mas, aún así ella descubrió allí su nombre al oír que la chica se refería a ella como Kayochin de repente todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe, su infancia con esa chica de cabellos naranja y su nombre…su nombre era Koizumi Hanayo y se alegro de poder recordarlo todo y a la chica a su lado.

Por otro lado Rin estaba feliz de verla así y tomando el valor le propuso que si ella ganaba tendrían una cita y después de seguir jugando codo a codo de forma muy reñida la ultima chuza de la victoria se la llevo Hoshizora Rin ambas chicas sospechaban que algo malo les fuera a pasar pero en eso Riko se rio de las dos mientras que Honoka y Eli les dijeron que estaban sorprendidos de que ellas hubiesen podido ganar.

Ya en la barra Honoka les ofreció mas el cual la pareja acepto gustosa, después de eso hicieron de todo jugar a los juegos del lugar, vieron de cerca el pequeño acuario interior que había dentro del café haciendo que la joven Koizumi se emocionara de felicidad al verlo, la joven pareja disfrutando de la noche siguieron haciendo varias cosas pero por desgracia lo bueno tenia que acabar pronto y ya era hora de partir para las dos.

Así que agradeciéndole una ultima vez a los que atendían el café las chicas se despidieron con un beso fugaz y cada una subió a su ascensor mientras que estos se cerraban se podía ver para sorpresa de Riko que los dos ascensores tenían la imagen de Inazagi lo cual significaba que ambas chicas habían sido puras de corazón y de la palabra y por lo tanto no tenían maldad.

Para la felicidad de la nueva al parecer ni el destino podría separar a esa pareja pues renacerían de nuevo y así seria a través del tiempo, luego de eso las chicas consideraron que habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día pues si bien era un hermoso café y los diferentes tipos de este que servían allí eran exquisitos el rubio y las dos chicas ya querían tomarse su receso y eso hicieron jugando en una maquina de baile dentro del local, mientras que en el mundo real muchos años después….

Una pareja de chicas estaba en un Starbucks en la ciudad de Kyoto disfrutando de la calma del lugar y riendo a mas no poder de sus graciosas anécdotas de estudiantes aquellas dos chicas eran identificadas como Riina Hoshizora y Hanatsuki Koizumi ambas eran muy amigas y sin saberlo se gustaban mucho la una a la otra no podían explicarlo era raro es como si hubiera una especie de hilo rojo tratando de juntarlas en el amor.

Por otro lado en un café en otro lugar del mundo donde era invierno una familia compuesta de una niña de 2 años, un niño de 4,una de 12 y uno de 15 habían tomado una mesa del lugar junto con sus padres los cuales celebraban su aniversario el día de hoy el chico era muy apuesto y guapo para su joven edad y la chica no era nada mas y nada menos que aquel chica peli azul de ojos miel llamada Sonoda Umi estaba teniendo un buen día en familia y aniversario en este lugar pues después de todo en este café Pierce le había propuesto que se casaran hace muchos años.

Y por ultimo vemos como una pequeña niña pelinegra de ojos rojos y 12 años de edad jugaba sola en su habitación con una consola portátil pero aun así no podía concentrarse pues sentía que le faltaba algo muy importante y era alguien a quien tenia el presentimiento de haber conocido, pero sus recuerdos eran difusos así que decidió no prestar atención a lo que decía, la chica se dirigió a un café tradicional de una familia llamada Shimura los cuales tenían fama de hacer el mejor café de la ciudad.

Y nuestra querida pelinegra era una cliente frecuente así que se dirigió para ese lugar y antes de entrar sintió como algo la abrazaba por la espalda pero en lugar de tener miedo se alegro y así como vino aquella extraña sensación desapareció y entro al café y se sentó en la barra pidiéndole lo de siempre a Shimura-jiji como ella le decía y este le dio un café helado grande con un dibujo en forma de corazón mientras que ella lo tomaba…

Y en un recóndito lugar el cual parecía la nada absoluta donde las almas vagaban Nishikino Maki como podía revisaba en una pantalla todo lo que Nico hacia todo el día haciéndole casi que perder la cordura pero aun así no se arrepentía de nada pues le había dado una segunda oportunidad a Nico y eso era mas que suficiente para hacerla feliz mientras que decía las palabras…

-Algún día te veré amor mío y cuando te encuentre jamás te volveré a dejar ir y eso es una promesa –Dijo la chica de cabello rojo haciendo un juramento-

En otro lado se veía como las dos chicas y el chico que atendían el café ahora se encontraban descansando plácidamente después de unas jornadas tan exigentes como las que habían tenido por ahora.

Y para finalizar esto solo me queda decirles que deben de aprovechar cada momento que tengan de su vida pues nunca sabrán como y cuando darán su ultimo respiro así que vivan cada día como si fuera el ultimo sin arrepentimientos y manténganse como buenas personas sin caer en la oscuridad pues aquel nefasto sentimiento saco lo peor de nosotros los humanos.

Haciendo así que unos pocos vivan una eternidad condenada en el infierno, por otro lado aquel que haya sido honesto y que haya mostrado todas su facetas positivas de la emociones te garantizaría la posibilidad de reencarnar y vivir una nueva vida y por lo que aquellos que lo logran deben lograr llevar una vida alegre y buena en la medida de lo posible, después de todo en que otro lugar que no sea el plano terrenal se podría disfrutar de una deliciosa taza de café en compañía de amigos, compañeros y familia?

Y la respuesta a eso es en ningún otro lado porque esos son los simples placeres de la vida son esas pequeñas cosas que debes aprovechar estando en vida pues muerto por los motivos que sea no te servirá de nada y ese es el propósito de existir del café King Rochester reunir y juzgar a las almas de los fallecidos para ver si son puras y merecen reencarnar o ir al cielo con el creador y por el otro lado las otras aquellas almas que sacaron lo peor de si y su oscuridad son aquellas que terminan despareciendo en el vacío.

Un café que ha funcionada desde la eternidad y que lo seguirá haciendo hasta el fin de los tiempos eso es lo que es King Rochester.


End file.
